


When the Early Summer Rain has passed (Samidare ga Sugita Koro ni)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Series: Summer Apples (Natsu no Ringo) [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Police officer Arturia attempts to deal with a defiant Gilgamesh.





	When the Early Summer Rain has passed (Samidare ga Sugita Koro ni)

**Author's Note:**

> As it's part of a series, I recommend reading Course of the Heart (Mune no Yukue) before reading this fic ;)  
> Thank you again to Christy for listening to my ideas so patiently!
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song, B-side of their 18th single ;) title translated by the canta-per-me forum :D
> 
> (I'm watching the World Cup so the editing may have been a bit lazy :P hope you enjoy nonetheless ;))

…

...

“You haven’t stopped talking for even one second ever since I arrested you. I will now have you undergo a full physical since you keep denying having taken either alcohol or drugs – and I simply don’t believe you.”

“Will you be conducting the examination, gorgeous Officer?”

“…No. Trained dogs are going to sniff you.”

“Aren’t you going too far now?”

“Haven’t you been going too far for the past hour and a half?”

“You are inventing punishments that are wrong, even unlawful, merely because you dislike my kind of approach – or because you are unused to it, Arturia.”

“It’s _Officer_. I’ve caught you speeding and you haven’t been able to prove that you’re sober, so right now, I’m holding you for supplementary inspections. Furthermore, you are refusing to pay the ticket – and if you persist in your refusal, you will get a second one.”

“Ah, but that’s precisely the part that is against the law, beautiful Arturia.”

“Your behaviour this whole time still needs to be proven lawful; therefore, I suggest making less sarcastic remarks.”

“While you are here to keep me company, I care not about any of those tedious mediocrities. Your reluctance in giving me your number however–…”

“Your behaviour is beginning to test my patience, Mister Gilgamesh.”

“That is more or less the point, as it helps me achieve my goal, Arturia.”

“…If you don’t check your disrespectful comments and begin to cooperate, I will have to follow protocol and hand you and your charges over to someone else.”

“…You wouldn’t dare, woman.”

“This is your last warning – it’s _Officer_. And since you are causing me annoyance, I may no longer be entirely fair in handling your case, which means that it is my duty to have another officer make you pay the two tickets you are charged with so far.”

“…”

“I appreciate your silence. Please sign these forms, pay the tickets and allow us to perform a few tests about your health.”

“These things are all inconsequential, but as I already told you, they matter little to me and I would therefore not mind them, as long as I obtain your number, _Officer_.”

“You shall not have it, for I do not feel inclined to share such an information with you. The reason why you were arrested is that you don’t seem to understand that speeding is extremely dangerous, for others and for yourself.”

“Your concern for me would be infinitely better if it came together with your number.”

“…I have no choice but to call for another officer to handle your case. Remaining professional while you attempt to kiss me is impossible.”

“You could have simply allowed me to kiss–”

“Now adding physical harassment to the charges against you. Be grateful that I value my job too much to retort with a fist.”

“There’s no need to glare at me, _Officer_. You seem convinced of the fact that I’m playing a game with you or simply enjoying myself by continually addressing you. It is my great pleasure to correct you on this point, for I wouldn’t bother for anyone else, nor would I be this persistent with anyone else.”

“…I’m not giving you my number, and there will soon be another officer in my place.”

“Then I suggest one final option. I will now pay all the tickets that you have seen fit to give to me – at that point, you will give me your number so that I can reach you again, when you are not at work.”

“I thought I had already made it clear that giving you my number is out of the question. I do not wish to be reached by you during work, much less outside of it.”

“Very well – then I see you leave me no choice either. I’m going to have to stalk this police station until I meet you again. Or, to speed things up… feel free to keep me here, arrested or not, for as long as you wish.”

“…You are probably the closest I’ve ever met to insane, Mister Gilgamesh.”

“Thank you, _Officer_. I’m looking forward to the day in which we will address each other without ‘Mister’ and without ‘Officer’.”

“Please stop staring at me with such odd interest.”

“You know, Officer… I’ve never wanted something that everyone considers a social necessity, such as a wife. For you, however, I would certainly make an exception.”

“…is that some sort of _proposal?_ ”

“Why, of course.”

“…That is the proof. You are either drunk, high, or both. You will be staying the night, and you won’t be leaving the station until you’ve paid your ever-increasing ticket.”

“Leaving isn’t my intention, I assure you, since _you_ are here. Unless, of course, you leave with me.”

“I believe it’s now time for you to undergo that physical. Be ready to spend the rest of the night in jail.”

“With you too, of course… _Arturia_.”

...

…


End file.
